


The Kiss

by loveinthestars



Series: Love In The Stars [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinthestars/pseuds/loveinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock immediately returns to Kirk and give him just what he wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

Thirty seconds later:   
Spock foot steps were soft. Kirk knew the sound well. It was a sound he, secretly, sometimes hoped to hear. Spock did not, could not, enter the room. He stood in the open doorway, facing the door frame.  
Without making eye contact his lips parted, and his head cocked to the side. He began to speak after a few moments.  
“It was the logical course of action. I did still have feelings for her, though remaining with her would have been a lie. After we separated, I concluded if you did have similar feeling towards me, you would act on them. So I decided to wait. The waiting... hurt. Seeing you put in harm’s way was difficult. I do not believe I could bare to have you die without knowing my secret. When you did not make any attempt to pursue me, I began... questioning. It did not occur to me that you might have been deterred from acting on any of your feelings by me calling you a friend. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you the truth. I now know I should have, but, at the time, it seemed logical to comfort you in the manner that seemed to have the highest likelihood of succeeding.”  
Spock paused. He had stared at the door frame through the entirety of his speech. The need to look into those unnaturally blue eyes overwhelmed him, but Spock couldn’t read the face he saw. It was tear covered and tense. He realized he hadn’t told his secret yet. And as this was a logical time to do so...  
“I... I do not know the word for it. Friend is, apparently, too mild a term. What I should have said was... I need you.” Spock’s voice broke. “In so many ways,” he practically whispered. “I can’t quite describe...”  
He began a new sentence but was hushed by a giggle from Kirk.  
“I can. Need me? When you’re alone all you crave is my company. Or when you’re lying in bed, you want nothing more than my body next to yours. Maybe you can’t make decisions until you know what I think. And when something makes me happy its the best thing in the world. Maybe like that?” Kirk’s voice was so sweet and Spock had been craving it since he walked back in the room.  
“Perhaps.” Spock said, almost with a smile. He no longer was fearful of stepping into the room. He tried one step. The door closed behind him. Kirk shifted to sit up. ‘This is favorable,’ thought the Vulcan.  
“Perhaps?” Kirk laughed. Spock took a second step.  
“Perhaps I find that when you are in the room that I am more... at ease. Perhaps I admire you far more than any human. Perhaps the knowledge that you exist is enough for me to sleep well at night.” He finish this speech with a third step. Kirk slowly began to swing his legs over the side of his bed.  
As Spock took a fourth step, Kirk exhaled and made a pleased “Hmm” sound. He dropped his head to gather his thoughts. This moment, he’d waited so long for it. How could he express to Spock what this meant to finally have heard him admit this?   
“Spock, I-”  
Kirk’s train of thought was derailed as his blood rushed to his wrist. Spock held the wrist with two fingers and a thumb, and he held tightly. Kirk hadn’t heard Spock close the gap between them, and was a taken aback. He had craved to be physically close with this man but this motion was a bit alien to him. As he realized what Spock was about to do, his eyes widened. Spock dragged his other hand up to level with Kirk’s. Spock’s lips formed a faint smile as he stared at Kirk’s hand. Kirk clenched his hand into a ball.   
“Spock...” Kirk said apprehensively. This was far more affection than Kirk could have wished for. He need to make sure Spock didn’t feel any pressure to impress him.  
“Please. Let me show you what I wish I had done the day I lost you.”  
Spock placed a fist next to Kirk’s, fingers touching. Spock began to roll his first two fingers up, Kirk’s moving along with his until the tips of their pointer and middle fingers touched.

 

Kirk took a second to process the meaning of the new position. His delayed cognition was in part due to his drugged brain, as well as due to the fact that this was the first time he had ever been kissed by a Vulcan in their native way. But the second it hit him... It hit him hard. The relief, happiness, satisfaction, hope, clarity, excitement and a hundred other impossible to name emotions that pulsed through his veins sent an involuntary shudder vibrated down his spine.   
“Jim!”  
The spasm frightened Spock, which he told himself was a logical reaction considering the physical damage Kirk had sustained. Kirk barely noticed the outcry; he was still staring at their hands the way a child stares at candy.  
“Can I show you how we do it?” Kirk asked.   
The meaning of the question was lost on Spock.  
“Jim?”  
“This is how Vulcans kiss, right? Now you deserve to see the way humans kiss. Can I show you?”  
Spock didn’t respond for a while. In fact, in Kirk’s mind, it took lifetimes for him to react at all. First he gave a cocky, almost-nonexistent smile. Then he stared so deeply into Kirk’s eyes that all rational thoughts were lost.   
“No...”  
Kirk nearly died.  
“No, but if you allow me, which I believe you will, I will kiss you the way I know you deserve to be kissed.”  
Kirk straighten his spine, moving his face up towards Spock. With their hands still held together, Spock shift even closer. He raised his other hand and used his thumb to stroke the spot where Kirk's cheek met his lips. Kirk smiled.  
"I'll allow it…" Kirk whispered.  
Spock moved his head painfully slowly towards Kirk. First he touched their foreheads together, then he gripped Kirk's chin and tilted it toward his own. Their lips brushed. Being handled by Spock was not something Kirk had expected to like so much, but he wanted more. However, he was so happy Spock had given him this much that he didn't dare push further. Kirk could feel Spock's lips move into a smile and that was it for Kirk. He needed this.  
"Please…" Kirk murmured.   
Spock pressed his lips upon Kirk's. Kirk's heart sped up; blood and lust racing through his veins. Spock let go of Kirk's hand and placed it on the back of Kirk's head pushing their lips even closer together. Kirk moved his lips in time with Spock as he placed his hands on the Vulcan's waist. Kirk spread his legs and pulled Spock in as close as he could. The two men's bodies respond similarly to being so close. In fact, Kirk could feel Spock's similar response on his stomach. The kiss was so full of passionate messages that it overwhelmed both lovers. I want you.. I love you.. I need you.. The kiss said it all.


End file.
